Kakashi And Orochimaru Face Off!
by PrometheusUnbound
Summary: “Funny is it....?” “Poor Kakashi, all you're noble efforts, all in vain...” “What?” “I will have him. In. You're. Place." "I wont allow it!" "You have no choice...."


**A/N:Hey, i'm back. I know I haven't updated in awhile so I decided to throw this quick oneshot together. I wrote it a four in the morning and did nor redraft it, so it may not be top quality, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. I should also note that I am seriously considering discontinuing my other stories and starting a new one. Set before the time skip.**

**If you could leave a review and tell me what ya think it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Now, without further adieu on with the story.....

* * *

**

Kakashi gazed somewhat sullenly down at the writhing Uchiha boy sitting in front of him. With a foreboding tone he warned "Sasuke...This curse sealing justsu is only as powerful as you are. It derives it's power from the strength of _you're _will. If that will ever fades; if you ever begin to doubt yourself...the curse will be unleashed in all it's fury, and swallow you whole."

There was no way Sasuke would simply accept Kakashi's explanation without some kind of sarcastic comment or insult. It simply wasn't in his nature. So Kakashi was quite surprised when instead of doing either the boy simply went limp and fell forward with a choked gasp.

Kakashi felt a slight sound of amusement slip from his lips. _'Amazing. Too tired to even argue' _

Though the seal Kakashi had inscribed on Sasuke's shoulder was of a fairly high level, Kakashi couldn't help a feeling of self loathing. He wished he could do more for his young student. After all he had no one else to turn to. Kakashi -having been in a similar position at that age- felt obligated to help the young prodigy.

However a more permanent seal would be impossible without a full team of advanced med nins, which the leaf village simply didn't have. So Kakashi had no choice but to settle for a slightly more difficult mark for his student. This seal would not negate the curse unless Sasuke had the strength of will to resist. Not only that but it had taxed Kakashi considerably.

It was quite suprising that he wasn't in the same position as his student. Face down on the ground.

However all that could be done to help him was done. From here on out it was up to Sasuke.

Just as Kakashi posture began to relax somewhat a voice-that seemed to come from right next to him- whispered. "My....how you've grown. Who would've thought you'd become powerful enough to perform the curse sealing justsu.."

Kakashi turned with a gnawing feeling of dread in his stomach. "You...."

Kakashi was faced with a tall pale skinned man dressed in a sound-nin uniform. He had long hair as dark as midnight and amber eyes that observed the world with a malicious amusement. The man exhumed an aura of power and cruelty. His chakra was so strong that for an instant Kakashi could _see _it.

It was a horrifying feeling. It swirled around the man in a slimey purple smog that, with a single glance told of the twistedness of it's user.

The man smiled, his snake like eyes alight with the kind of amusement a cat might have after cornering a mouse. "Long time no see, Kakashi."

"Orochimaru...." This was not good....

At his name Orochimaru smiled. "No offense Kakashi, but I didn't come to see you."He angled his head slightly to view the young boy behind Kakashi. "My business is with that boy behind you..."

Kakashi raised his head at that and in a careful tone asked. "What do you want with Sasuke?"

Orochimaru offered a chuckle. "You've acquired something new.." The mans eyes drifted to the head band covering Kakashi's sharingan. He was tempted to pull it out. But in his depleted state it would do more harm than good.

"How I envy you're good fortune. I don't believe you had the last time we met; did you?" Kakashi growled warningly.

Orochimaru took no heed of it and continued. "A gift. The sharingan in you're left eye! It's only fair that I should want it too..."

The mans eyes returned to the unconscious boy. "The Uchiha power..." the amber eyes that were so alive with malice danced with lust at that statement.

Kakashi edged a hand towards his kunai holster. "Whats you're game?"

Orochimaru appeared to think about it for a moment. Then with a shrug answered. "This sound village that everyone's so curious about; it mine, you see I created it. I think you understand without my saying anymore."

Kakashi grunted. Why was he telling him all of this? What was he planning....? "Hmph. You and you're wild-eyed ambition."

Orochimaru acknowledged this with a chuckle. "Oh absoulutly. As always, but to 'play the game' as you put it I need pieces on the chessboard. Willing pawns to do my bidding."

"And Sasuke is one of you're pawns?"

"Oh not a pawn.." Orochimaru corrected. "He's a far more valuable piece than that. But as for the others.."

Kakashi thought of the three sound ninja in the exam. "Well you know how it is...In a game of chess...." His voice dropped it's pretense of pleasantness for the first time, and his sadistic pleasure was naked on his face. "**Pieces must be sacrificed."**

The lunatic took one step forward. Then another. This continued until he was but a few feet from the circle and Kakashi was snapped out of his stupor. Squaring his shoulders, he spread his feet and lowered his hand. "Stop! Dont come any closer."

The snake's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Kakashi took some small satisfaction att the widening of said eyes when he unleashed his lightning blade. "I don't care if you are a sanin. One of the three shinobi of ledgend, I swear you take one more step towards Sasuke and One of us will die here!"

This was all bluster on Kakashi's part. At top form Kakashi was near certain that he would be killed in a confrontation with the powerful sanin. Oh sure, he may put up one hell of a fight, and if he was lucky had a damn good chance of taking the bastard with him, but he would die none the less.

In his current form weakened as he was by the sealing, he would be lucky to scratch Orochimaru before he killed him and stepped over his corpse to Sasuke. It was through sheer will alone that the lightning blade had formed at all. And Kakashi wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it up.

As if sensing this the man began to chuckle silently, before erupting into a full blown laugh.

"Funny is it....?"

"Poo Kakashi, all you're noble efforts, all in vain..."

"What?"

"Do you _really _think the seal will hold? Do you really think you can keep him from what he truly desires? You know I'm right. A heart like his, that desires only one thing, will not be denied. No matter what obsticales you put in his path. He's an avenger isn't he? Just. Like. You."

"And you think you can take advantage of that? Not Sasuke. I wont allow it."

Orochimaru cocked his head. "You cannot stop it. I may not have gotten you all those years ago...but he's not _exactly_ like you is he? I _will _have him. In you're place." He began to turn. "At some point he will come to me..." He began walking away, and -to his great relief- the lightning in Kakashi's hand died out.

The man stopped suddenly. "Unless of course you carry out you're threat t kill me." It was said in such a mocking and carefree way that had Kakashi thought he could take a step without falling flat on his face, he may just have done it. "Now's you're chance..." the man continued. "....Take it. If you dare."

When Kakashi made no move to attempt it. Orochimaru simply continued walking, until he vanished from sight.

Once he was Kakashi let out a shuddering breath, and let his arms fall limply to his side. With a few controlled exhales he straightened himself. _'one of us will die here...I must have been outta my mind...'_ With that Kakashi turned popped a solider pill, scooped up Sasuke and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed my first one-shot. Remember to leave a review and I look forward to reading you're thoughts on it. **


End file.
